Timeless
by GraceKellyBardot
Summary: AU. Derek Morgan's rough year was about to change for the better.  M/J   J/H   H/E   M/E
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing. All mistakes are mine. _

'Timeless'

Derek Morgan was having a rough year. His youngest sister had been murdered earlier in the year by a serial killer. He had been so devastated he had to take leave from his job as a cop. Morgan was proud, at least, by the fact he had assisted the Behavioral Analysis Unit with catching the guy who committed the crime. Jacob Winchester. A thirty-five year old off his medication schizophrenic, with only minor things like traffic tickets on his record, had killed five young women, including his sister. Winchester would wait outside their place of work after stalking them for three weeks straight and then proceed to rape and kill them. Absurdly, afterwards he'd always place a bouquet of red roses beside their bodies. His reasoning for attacking each women was the same, they had begged him to do it, said they couldn't bear to live without him. Winchester claimed he had killed them to put them out of their misery, that they couldn't handle not being with him anymore. Winchester was given the death penalty. Morgan's family took it hard, first their father, then their little sister. In time, the seven months it had been since Winchester's capture, his family had learned to let go as much as they could. Morgan knew that they struggled just as much as him on most days to understand why Alexa had been takes from them.

Morgan was on his way to his favorite coffee joint before heading in to work. Morgan crossed by the window leading to the Starbucks, and found himself transfixed on the blonde woman sipping on her coffee and reading a newspaper in the corner booth. Morgan went inside and placed his order, occasionally looking out at the stunning women from time to time. After he received his strong coffee, Morgan decided to approach the lady since she seemed to be alone and Morgan was nothing but an opportunist when it came to the ladies. Morgan approached her and flashed her his brightest smile.

"Hello gorgeous. Is this seat taken?" Morgan asked in his self-assured way. The pretty blonde-haired blue-eyed woman in her late twenties looked up from her newspapers and let out a chuckle.

"Derek Morgan. I thought you had better game than to forget a face." Morgan was momentarily taken aback until he got a good look at the women's face. Jennifer Jareau. They had met seven months prior, a week after Alexa had been found, and Jennifer had called to ask Morgan if he could come in for questioning.

"Ms. Jennifer Jareau. I apologize for misplacing your beautiful face. Trust me, baby, it'll never happen again." Morgan said smoothly.

Jennifer shook her head. She had remembered him alright, for two reasons. One, because of how completely torn up he was over his sister's death and two because he never let his grief get in the way of capturing the bad guy. Well, there was a third reason, he was incredibly attractive and Jennifer wasn't usually the shallow type.

"I thought I told you to call me JJ, Mr. Morgan?" JJ asked. Morgan grinned at her yet again.

"And I recall telling you, I think Jenny suits you best." Morgan paused to savor JJ's displeased face. "Also, don't call me Mr. Morgan, you make me sound like an old man."

Before JJ could respond, her cell phone rang. She talked for about three minutes to someone in what appeared to be a very intense, if clipped conversation. JJ hung up her phone and started packing up her things. She tossed Morgan an apologetic smile.

"That was Agent Hotchner, we have a case, so I've really got to get going." JJ was about to head out the door when she turned back to Morgan. "Despite my sarcastic nature, Morgan, I really did enjoy running into you today. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

Morgan grinned yet again. This girl was doing something to his heart and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"It would be my pleasure. Tell everybody at the BAU I said hello." Morgan said while handing JJ his phone number. "Don't forget to call me sometime." JJ nodded and waved and then she was out of sight.

Morgan sat back down and starting sipping his coffee again, which was a bad idea considering it was now luke-warm. Morgan sighed. Yes, Jenny was definitely going to be a game-changer for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_When Jenny had called, Morgan hadn't been expecting it. It had been three weeks since he had last saw her and he figured, as unbelievable as it was, she just wasn't into him. Of course, it wasn't actually a phone call, she left a voicemail._

_"Hey, Morgan, it's Jennifer Jareau, with the BAU. We, uh. ran into each other at Starbucks a couple of weeks ago, and you said you would, maybe, like to, uh. do that again. So, if you're available friday at 8, I'd like you to meet for dinner at Canata's. Okay, well I hope to hear from you soon. Bye." Jenny's voice rambled through his phone. He found it kinda cute how she seemed so unsure. He was intrigued, there was no way he would miss this date._

_Friday came around and he was beyond ready. He was wearing his best tux and cologne, looking quite debonair if he did say so himself. He had swung by the florist and picked his lovely date up some calla lilies, which the florist said went well with a girl named Jenny. As he made his way to the restaurant, he was hit with a faint sense of nervousness. He shook it off and put his player mask on. Tonight would be a good night, if he had anything to do with it, and then he saw her. She was breathtaking. She was wearing a form-fitting black dress, high heels, cascading curly hair and the must luscious red lips he'd felt he'd ever seen. He was impressed. She noticed him and threw a dazzling smile his way._

_"You look beautiful, Jenny. I'm honored to be in your company tonight." Morgan stated with a twinkle in his eye._

_"Thank you, Morgan. I'd tell you that you were looking quite attractive tonight, but I wouldn't want to boost your ego too much on the first date." Jennifer said, with a twinkle of her own._

_"I'll take that as a compliment." Morgan said with a chuckle. He enjoyed a feisty woman._

_"You should. " Jennifer said with a smirk._

_After they finished their dinner, they went for a walk on the promenade, taking in the scenery. They found themselves able to have an easy-going conversation with each other, it never felt forced. They learned that they were both school athletes, football and soccer, respectfully. She found out he was very much a momma's boy and didn't have a problem admitting it. He found out that she hadn't decided if she wanted marriage or children was also a physical attraction just bubbling underneath the surface. It all came to a head when the weather started to cool down and Morgan offered her his jacket, which she gladly took after her initial refusal. She had looked up at him and sent a smile his way that warmed him to his core. The next thing he knew,he was kissing her and she was sighing in content, whispering 'finally' in his ear._

* * *

><p><em>Jennifer, 'JJ', as most people called her was in a fantastic mood as she strolled into the BAU headquarters. She was humming lowly, as she made not only coffee for herself, but for the rest of her team, and even delivered it to all of them while wishing them a pleasant morning. It's not that JJ was never in a good mood, it's just that JJ, generally, wasn't quite a bubbly individual, especially in their line of work. Before anyone could approach her, JJ bounced up to her office with a noticeable spring in her step.<em>

_Agent Emily Prentiss was the first to speak up about this new developement. "Okay, so, what the hell was that? Whatever she took, I want some of it. Maybe she doused it in our coffees? She did hand deliver them. Maybe, that's her ulterior motive." Thoughts were swimming in Emily's head. She and JJ were pretty close, and she'd like to think JJ would tell her if something had happened to make her so creepily happy. She knew JJ hadn't been seeing anyone, so that couldn't be it? Could it?_

_Agent Aaron Hotchner, and leader of the BAU team, looked a the raven-haired beauty like she resembled Godzilla. I mean, sure, JJ was in an exceptionally happy mood, but maybe she was just excited to see everyone. They had all just had a rare weekend off. Maybe, just maybe, she had missed them all. Maybe, she had missed him. Hotch knew that particular thought was not on the mark. When Hotch had met JJ, he had been married, and he'd never thought of JJ in any other way other than, colleague or friend until this past year. He'd tried to push it to the back of his mind, and generally, he had no problem doing that, but then she'd sometimes pull him aside for guidance on a potential case, and he'd find himself thinking about how much he admires her work ethic. Or, when one of team members, usually David Rossi, said something amusing, how amazing it was to see her smile. Hotch was taken out of his thoughts by Rossi._

_"I bet you all one-hundred big . JJ's got a secret boyfriend or at least a booty-call. It's about time to, I was beginning to think she was going to turn into the lady version of Hotch. No offence, buddy. "_

_Reid pondered. "I wonder who it could be." JJ was like a big sister to him. Whoever it was had better treat her right or he'd have Spencer Reid to deal with. He may be skinny, but he had been taking karate lately, so he'd have less chance of being kidnapped._

_They all started talking over each other and writing out a list of pros and cons to JJ's potential dating life. Emily glanced over and noticed Hotch's grimace. While Hotch looking displeased wasn't an unnatural occurrence, his facial expression and the topic at hand had Emily gasping, it was like a light bulb went on in her head. The stoic Unit Chief was infatuated with their media liaison. _

_JJ came bouncing back down the stairs where she was met with four very different faces. Emily looked conflicted, Hotch, pained, Rossi, looked satisfied and Reid just looked confused._

_"What's everyone doing all huddled up?" JJ asked, curious._

_Nobody spoke for a seemingly endless minute before Reid broke the silence. "We know you have a secret boyfriend!" JJ looked shocked for a minute as Emily winced, then JJ started laughing._

_"Really, guys? That's what the secret huddle's all about? I don't have a secret boyfriend. It was one date."_

_Emily grinned. "It must have been some date, you're glowing."_

_Rossi chimed in. "So, who's the lucky man?"_

_JJ smiled. "Well, since you're all profilers I figure you'll find out eventually. You remember that cop, Derek Morgan, we met about seven months ago for a case?" JJ asked. All four head nodded affirmative. "Well, I ran into him while I was getting coffee a few weeks ago, and one date in, I think it could be the start of something special."_

_Hotch was the first to speak, throwing on a fake supportive face, nobody but Emily noticed.__ "I'm happy for you JJ." He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Hotch." After congratulations were thrown around it was time for work to begin as JJ led them all into the conference room to discuss their newest case._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

*I own nothing, except all my mistakes* Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I really appreciate it!

It had been five months since JJ and Morgan had their chance meeting, Five months of spending every waking moment of their free time together. JJ couldn't remember a time she had been this happy in a relationship. JJ wasn't really the type to believe in true love or fairytale relationships but she was slowly started to come around to the fact that sometimes, when you weren't looking good things or rather good people can and do come your way. It was great to be able to spend time with Morgan after getting back from a gruesome case, and she'd imagine it was the same way for him given that their careers were so similar. Morgan had even been getting along with her friends and co-workers, especially Penelope and Spencer Morgan and Spencer seemed to have developed a really cute big brother, little brother dynamic and Pen and Morgan had developed a fun, flirtily yet deep friendship that if JJ were a jealous person she'd be worried about. Come to think of it the only two Morgan didn't seem to have a connection with were Emily and Hotch. Before JJ could dwell on it, Morgan came in from the bedroom, holding two glasses of wine.

"You never told me what we were celebrating, Morgan. You know I hate surprises." JJ said as she excepted the glass from Morgan's outstretched hand.

Morgan just winked at her as he took a gulp of his drink. "Today, my dear, marks six months since that fateful day we met based on our mutual need for coffee."

JJ nearly spit out her drink. Had it really been that long? It felt like just yesterday. "Oh wow. I can't believe it's been that long."

Morgan laughed. "You know what they say baby, time flys when you're having fun." JJ shook her had at him in exasperation.

"Here." Morgan said, handing her a gift wrapped in purple. "I got you something." JJ took the box, feeling guilty she hadn't got him something in return.

"Open it, Jenny. I hope you like it." Morgan watched as she opened his gift to her. He had thought long and hard about it when he realized just how long they had managed to keep their relationship going. Morgan wasn't much better than JJ at the whole relationship thing but Morgan knew a good thing when he found it and Jenny was a good thing, no she was a great thing.

"It's a key. You got me a key? Morgan, are you being sappy and trying to tell me I have the key to your heart?" JJ asked with a laugh. At his wounded look, she almost apologized for offending him. JJ just hadn't thought he was the overtly sappy time.

"No, Jenny. I'm not that saccarhine just yet. While it is a key, it's a ket to my apartment. I was wondering if you'd like to take a step with me, and move in with me. " Morgan said, nervous. He'd never asked a woman that question before. Morgan valued his personal space and he knew Jenny did too.

JJ was shocked. First, she hadn't realized it had been six months and now he was asking her to make even more of a commitment. What shocked her the most was that she wanted to say yes. JJ realized then that she was in love with him.

"Morgan, before I say yes, I have to tell you something that I just realized and I want you to try not to freak out." JJ said very seriously.

Morgan looked slightly uncomfortable. What could she have to tell him that would cause him to freak out. Oh no. She was pregnant. He wasn't ready for children. Living together was one thing, children was a whole other business. Morgan knew he loved her, but kids, he wasn't so sure about just yet.

"JJ, I'll admit, I'm shocked and it'll take me awhile to get used to it, but I'm positive we can make this work." Morgan said pulling his girlfriend in for a hug. He thought the best course of action would be to put on a bravado for her benefit that he was not feeling.

JJ was confused. She hadn't even told him yet and he was hugging her and saying the weirdest things to her.

"Morgan, stop. I haven't even said anything yet." JJ said. Morgan looked at her and forced a bright smile on to his face.

"It's okay, Jenny. I know. You don't have to keep it a secret anymore. How far along are you?" Morgan asked and was met with laughter.

"Jenny? I don't think this is a funny subject. It's a baby. Our baby. I'm trying really hard not to freak out here. " Morgan said, unnerved by his Jenny's continuous laughter.

"I'm not pregnant."

"You're not? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I was going to tell you that I realized that I was in love with you but if you'd rather I were pregnant..." JJ trailed off.

Morgan pulled her into a kiss. "I'm so happy you're not pregnant. Not that there's anything wrong with pregnancy per say.." Morgan trailed off and JJ laughed again."But we're not ready to even think about that yet."

Morgan nodded in agreement. " I love you too, Jenny. More than I've ever loved anyone. You're something new for me."

JJ smiled widely. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Morgan smiled back. "It's a very good thing, darling."

Emily quickly pulled her pants back on, following with her bra and shirt. She then glanced over a her bed partner and sighed. They had slept together on and off for three months now. It was anything romantic, more of a comfort than anything. She had tried to comfort him one drunken night and he had tried to forget his feelings for a certain blonde and then they were going at it.

"Hotch, it's been six months. I think this is the real deal. Unless you're willing to make a move, I think you're going to just have to let it go." Emily said to her boxer-clad boss. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but really, unless he let her know how he felt, there wasn't any use in wallowing like he was doing. Either fight for her or let it go. That's what Emily would do anyway.

"I know you're right Emily, I just know she doesn't feel the way I do, and even if she did I wouldn't want to ruin what she has with Morgan. They seem really happy." Hotch said, regret filling her voice. Hotch knew he should forget his feelings for his Media Liaison, especially now that she was happy with another man. Not only that, he was sleeping with Emily. He felt guilty for the longest time using Emily for sex and companionship, until she frankly told him he wasn't using her anymore than she was using him.

"Well, if you aren't going to do anything about it, I'd advise you to make nice with Morgan, like I'm going to do. If you don't want to try for more with JJ, you might want to be nice to her boyfriend if you want to keep your friendship intact. " Emily said wisely. She'd noticed JJ sending odd glances her way when she made little effort to get to know Morgan. It wasn't that she didn't want to. She was sure she could find something in common with the dark attractive man, it's just, she didn't want Hotch to be the only one acting standoffish towards him.

Hotch sighed. Emily was right. It seemed Emily was always right lately.

"Okay. You win. I'll get to know him. You're right, if I can't have her they way I'd like to, I'll be more than happy to settle for her friendship." Hotch said throwing Emily a friendly smile.

"Glad to see we're on the same page. I'm going to head out. Early day tomorrow. Have a good night, Hotch." Emily said kindly before she walked out the door, presumably back to her home. Hotch layed back on his bed, wondering how he ended up in love with one colleague and sleeping with the other. He had become David Rossi.


	4. Chapter 4

*I own nothing.* {thank you for the reviews! and for anyone who's reading.}

Jennifer Jareau watched as Kevin and Penelope shared their first dance as a married couple. The wedding was beyond beautiful and equal parts strange and extravagant as only Penelope Garcia could manage. Morgan and Penelope had grown so close in the past year that she had asked Morgan to be her man of honor. Morgan had accepted the task graciously, feeling as though Garcia filled a void that had been missing ever since his younger sister's untimely death. JJ was startled out of her daydreaming by a hand outstretched in front of her. She followed the hand until she reached the appendages face. Aaron Hotchner stood, handsomely, silently asking for a dance. JJ smiled up at him brightly, placing her hand in his as he led them out to the dance floor. Morgan was off on the other side of the room, regaling Penelope and Reid with his outlandish tales of his early cop career. She and Hotch quickly found a comfortable rhythm with each other. Hotch had one hand placed in hers, the other resting just above her lower back. She, in turn, had one hand in his and the other resting comfortably around his waist.

"You look beautiful tonight, JJ." Hotch said to her quietly. She was wearing a deep red dress, that clung to her in all the right ways, just this side of not being too sexy for a wedding. Her blonde hair falling loosely by her face in soft ringlets. She was a sight to behold. He was just thankful it wasn't her wedding he was attending today. Although he had all but giving up hope of his feeling for JJ being reciprocated, he still wasn't at the point of being able to sit through her wedding to another man. He did a quick sweep of her fingers just to make sure she hadn't gotten engaged while he wasn't looking. Hotch was pleased to see them bare.

"Thank you, Hotch. You don't look to bad yourself, tonight." JJ said, honestly. He was looking quite handsome. She had always found her boss to be quite attractive, in a different way than she found Morgan attractive. She tried to ignore the inappropriate tingle she felt when his hand moved against her back or the way his breath felt against her skin when he spoke in her ear. JJ's long dormant feelings for her boss were not the kind she wanted to be back on the forefront, for a multitude of reasons. They continued to dance close, but not too close. The continued to talk, intimate but not too intimate. Hotch tried to fight down the urges he had to just pull her even closer to him and feel her, he imagined, soft red lips on his. He felt his heart begin to race at just the thought. JJ tried to resist the urge to run her hands through his hand to see if it were as soft as she imagined it would be. She tried to quell her thoughts of what his hands would feel on her bare skin. JJ's traitorous thoughts slipped away when Morgan, looking dapper as ever in his tux, came by to cut in. Hotch let her go, easily, with a smile to both she and Morgan and slipped away in the direction of Rossi and Emily, who were talking by the bar.

"Jenny, have I told you lately that you're the most beautiful girl and the world and that I'm a lucky, lucky man to have you?" Morgan asked her, with a grin. He had noticed the way Hotch's eyes seemed to linger on Jenny just a tad too long for his liking. He couldn't blame the guy, Jenny was a prize. As long as Hotch recognized Jenny was off-limits, Morgan couldn't deny Hotch his feelings. Unrequited love was never easy.

"I believe you have, my dear. It never hurts to say it though. Don't forget, I'm a lucky woman to have a guy like you. One, who's so very attractive and attentive and the best man of honor I've ever seen." JJ said, teasing him. She pushed lingering thoughts of Hotch away as she focused on her boyfriend.

Morgan laughed. When Penelope had asked him, he had been taken aback. After she had listed about fifteen reasons why he would be the best man for the job and then practically begged him, he couldn't help but say yes. He considered Penny a sister he never had. Besides his family and Jenny, Penny meant the world to him. Spencer was up there on his list, too. He'd always wanted a little brother to look out for, Spencer fit that bill. Even if for, whatever reason, he and Jenny had to go their separate ways, he'd always been grateful to her for showing him how to really love and for introducing him to his honorable siblings.

"Penny makes a beautiful bride, doesn't she? I'm so proud of her." Morgan said, smiling as he glanced and Penny and Kevin talking together at a table.

"Spoken like a true older brother." JJ said, finding Morgan's glee adorable.

Emily watched Hotch stride over to her and Rossi, an unreadable look etched upon his face. She and Rossi exchanged identical glances of worry. It had been a year, six months of those spent in a sexual relationship with her and Hotch still wasn't over JJ. Emily was starting to think he wouldn't ever get over her. Rossi placed his hand on her back briefly while he whispered something in her ear. Rossi nodded at Hotch and walked towards Reid, who was performing free magic tricks for the younger wedding guests.

"I saw you dancing with her, it looked pretty romantic from over here." Emily said, trying to make him feel better. She and Hotch had gotten much closer over the past few months. She felt it was her duty to look out for him, like friends do.

Hotch grimaced. "No, look at them. That's romantic. She and I were...I don't even know. colleagues?" Hotch said, sullen. He had never had to deal with unrequited love before Jennifer Jareau, and he hoped, if there were an after, he wouldn't have to feel this way again. It was torture. He watched Emily shake her head at him.

"Come on, champ. Let's dance. Maybe she'll get jealous." Emily said with a wink, dragging him back to the offending dance floor. If she couldn't get him his heart's desire, by god, she would try to help him keep his mind of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Timeless) (Thank you guys, for the reviews. I don't own ANYTHING)

JJ watched the snow fall from her car's window. It was Christmas Eve and thankfully the team was on standown. Morgan, however, wasn't so lucky. He had been called into to work to finish up reports on the case his department had been working on. He had called her earlier in the day to let her know he would be home late and that she was free to make other plans since they had prior plans to spend the day together. JJ, in fact, made other plans. Emily had called her to ask if she wanted to come over and drink some wine with her and talk at Emily's place. Emily's mother had allowed Emily to miss out on spending Christmas with her, as Emily had lied and told her the Ambassador she had to work and that she couldn't possibly get out of it. As JJ pulled into the driveway to Emily's house, she noticed a very familiar car parked next to Emily's. JJ wondered what Hotch was doing there. Immediately, JJ's mind wondered to to conclusion that Hotch and Emily must be having some kind of work affair, or well romance, considering neither Hotch nor Emily were married. JJ wondered how she could have missed the signs. However, Hotch could have a perfectly good reason for being at Emily's. They were co-workers and friends after all, perfectly normal. For some reason, JJ liked that explanation much better.

JJ walked up to Emily's door, suddenly nervous. The last time she saw Hotch outside of work was at Penelope's wedding. She could still feel the way his hand felt against hers during their one time dance. She shook her head quickly, watching the snow fall from her hair to the ground as she did. JJ sighed and knocked on the door. Within a minute's time frame, the door was opened. By Hotch. He smiled at her, as he'd been known to do lately around her. JJ ordinarily thought it was endearing, today she didn't know how to feel. Hotch took it open himself to pull her through the door and greeting her warmly. Hotch said Emily was taking a shower but she'd been out in a few minutes and to make herself at home. JJ blinked. Did Hotch come here that often that he was so comfortable being here, especially while Emily was in the shower? Hotch gestured to the seat on the couch beside him for her to sit and handed her a glass of wine. Hotch himself was sipping on a beer. JJ finally found her voice.

"Hotch, I didn't know you were going to be here." JJ said, hoping she didn't sound accusatory. Although she was, a little bit.

Hotch smiled again. "Emily invited me. She said we all needed a night with good friends and booze." Hotch hoped Emily's planned worked tonight and they didn't end up giving JJ the wrong idea about Hotch and Emily's relationship.

JJ smiled back this time, strangely relived to know Hotch had been invited just as she had and not as some kind of part-time boyfriend.

"Emily had the right idea." JJ shared, and just then Emily arrived on the scene, still in her towel. Emily came up beside Hotch, after throwing JJ a wave.

"Hotch, have you seen my blue bra? I apologize JJ, for walking around in just a towel but I really like to wear my blue bra when I'm drinking." Emily said with bright eyes and wet skin.

JJ thought she noticed Hotch turn a lovely shade of pink. Why would Hotch know where Emily's bra was? Maybe they were involved.

"Hotch, stop blushing. Do you, or do you not, remember where you left my bra?" Emily asked again, trying her very best to be convincing.

"It's in the bedroom, on the floor, left side of your bed." Hotch stammered out, still pink. Emily and JJ both looked at him, Emily with a smirk and a thank you sent his way and JJ with an unreadable expression on her face.

Emily wondered off to her bedroom to get dressed, leaving JJ and Hotch alone once again. JJ and Hotch both finished off their drinks and JJ took it upon herself to fill them both up.

"So, I apologize if this is none of my business, but how long have you and Emily been together?" JJ asked unsure if she wanted to know the details.

Hotch put on his game face. "Just a couple of months. It started out just as a way to relieve stress after the tough cases and now, we're in love." Hotch said with the best straight face he could muster.

"That's great, Hotch. I'm so glad you two have found happiness together. I had no idea." JJ said with fake cheer and equally fake smile. Emily returned, newly dressed in casual wear.

Emily sat down next to JJ on her couch and looked between her two guests. She had caught Hotch's explanation as she was walking back into the room and didn't miss the obviously fake smile JJ sent his way. She wasn't a profiler for nothing.

"So, JJ, how are things going with Morgan? You guys planning on have a baby soon? Hotch and I are considering it, isn't that right, baby?" Emily said, enjoying the incredulous look on Hotch's face and JJ's act of spitting out her wine in surprise.

"No! I mean, no. Not now. We're just enjoying the time we have as an us right now. You know me, I'm a fan of taking things slow when it comes to commitment. Morgan isn't in a rush either. I didn't know you guys even wanted kids." JJ said, wiping up her blouse from the wine she spilt.

Emily took control. "Well, I didn't until things with Hotch started to get serious. Hotch told me just before you got here how nice it would be to hear the pitter pattering of feet one day." Emily sent a pointed look towards Hotch.

"I would love to have children with Emily. It would be a dream come true." Hotch said, a tad to robotically for Emily's taste. A great profilier he may be, but a great actor he wasn't.

JJ tried to looked encouraging. This was all too much for her. Here, she thought she was going to have a nice evening with Emily full of girl talk. Instead, she got to hear details of a relationship she knew nothing about that she never wanted to learn anymore about. JJ was about to excuse herself to head to the ladies room when he phone buzzed. JJ excused herself, and walked outside to answer Morgan's phone call.

"Hey sweetheart. " JJ said lovingly into her cellphone. She heard Morgan laugh on the other end.

"Hey Jenny. How's your night with Emily going?" Morgan asked.

"It's going. Hotch is here, actually." JJ said with a sigh.

"Hotch? I didn't know you'd be hanging out with Hotch tonight. Jenny, you know I don't like the way he looks at you." Morgan said, feeling uneasy.

"Morgan, relax. You're seeing things. Hotch doesn't look at me in any way that's not appropriate. Besides, I just found out Hotch and Emily are an item. A serious item." JJ said, still not on board with the idea.

Morgan let out another laugh. "Thank god. Now I don't have to worry about him putting his paws on my girl. Tell your boss he did good, Emily's a looker."

JJ shook her head at him knowing he couldn't see her. "Will do. I'm going to head back in, I love you." Morgan relayed the same to her and JJ hung up the phone, debating whether she even wanted to go back through that door.

Emily poked Hotch in the ribs when JJ walked out the door to take her call.

"What the hell was that? You could try to be more passionate when you talk about our love you know!" Emily told him, a little annoyed she was selling this so much better than he was.

"Oh, like you and the pitter-patter of feet? How is that going to make commitment phobe JJ jealous? She's probably telling Morgan to come pick her up as we speak to get away from all the overkill you keep putting out, Emily." Hotch said exasperated. He probably just made things with JJ worse, if that were possible.

Emily looked pensive for a moment. "Oh, damn it, That's it! Why didn't I just do that in the first place?"

Hotch looked confused. "Do what, Emily? Have you have too much wine already? We just started drinking."

Emily paid him no attention. "Morgan."

"I'll ask again. What are you talking about, Emily?"

Emily looked at him, a sinful smirk in place on her face. "The key to trying to get in to JJ's heart lies with me getting into Morgan's. It's perfect."

Hotch looked at her like she was crazy. "Wait. So, you're telling me you want to seduce Morgan? JJ's boyfriend? How would that even work? Aren't you and I supposed to be in love?" Hotch asked her, not getting her angle.

Emily looked at Hotch as if he were slow. "I'll give you I shouldn't have laid it on so thick with JJ earlier but this new improved plan will work. Think about it, handsome. If Morgan cheats on JJ, she'll be devastated and she'll need somebody to comfort her. Bam! You've got your girl."

"While I admire your craftiness, Em, I don't want JJ to be heartbroken."

Emily sighed again. "Hotch, if this works out how I envision it, JJ won't be heartbroken for long."


	6. Chapter 6

Timeless Chapter Six

Emily headed towards the door to JJ and Morgan's shared apartment. She was wearing her best pair of tight jeans paired with a form-fitting black tank top. She had even gone through the effort of curling her shoulder length black hair into precise ringlets. Emily was determined to have her newest plan work. Aaron Hotcher had somehow, someway become her best friend and she'd be damned if he didn't get a chance with the girl of his dreams. Of course she felt a little guilty of attempting to sabotage JJ's solid relationship but Emily truly believed she was doing the right thing. Emily also knew that JJ had plans tonight and wouldn't be home. Emily took a breath and then proceeded to knock on the door. Here goes nothing. The door opened after four knocks revealing Derek Morgan in nothing but a pair of blue police sweats and a white wife beater, showing off his impressive biceps. He greeted her with what Emily felt was a cocky smile.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Princess Emily Prentiss. What brings you here?" Morgan said to his unexpected guest. He couldn't remember a time when Emily had come over.

Emily smirked up at him. "Well, it wasn't to see you." Emily knew she was playing with fire but at the moment she was just having fun.

"You wound me, Prentiss." Morgan said with a dramatic sigh. He enjoyed a feisty woman.

"Actually, I was hoping to see JJ. I wanted to invite her to go for a round at the shooting range with me. Get out some frustrations." Emily said, hoping she sounded sincere.

"Well, your out of luck tonight sweet cheeks. Jenny went out to dinner and a show with good ol' Spencer. I figure she'll be back pretty late. Those two kids always seem to find something else to get into on their excursions." Morgan said with a smile. He was becoming rather fond of Spencer. He also liked that he didn't have anything to worry about when it came to Jenny. Spencer was like a brother to her, and to him actually.

Emily put a bummed look on her face. She already knew about JJ and Reid's movie date. They did it once a month, never failed. Morgan didn't need to know that though.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. There goes my night." Emily said sadly. Morgan looked over at her, taking pity on her plans falling through.

"Well, if you didn't mind, I'd like to take Jenny's place. I haven't had time to go to the shooting range lately." Morgan said genuinely. He loved going and getting that delicious release from shooting the gun. Emily seemed like good company, he had to admit. He wouldn't mind getting to know her better. He felt that of all of JJ's friends, Emily and Hotch were the two he never seemed to connect with. He was hoping to change that.

Emily let out a wide smile. Her plan was working perfectly. "That would be great. I've been meaning to ask you if you'd like to hang out sometime. I haven't been as friendly as I should have been to you."

Morgan looked at her and laughed. It was like she was reading his mind.

"Well, then let's change that Emily. Let me go change and we can head out, okay?" Morgan asked her. He really didn't want to go in sweat pants. He had to look respectable, he was a cop. He noticed Emily wasn't exactly dressed just for an outing at the shooting range. Not that she looked bad, in fact, Emily was looking rather fetching. Just because he was in a happy relationship doesn't mean he didn't notice other attractive woman, just as he was sure Jenny didn't suddenly find all other men to look like gremlins.

"Fine by me, hurry up though!" Emily said laughing as Morgan practically sprinted into what she would assume was his shared bedroom with JJ.

JJ walked into Hotch's office holding a stack of files. She needed Hotch to sign off on a few things so she could head home. She found him sitting at his desk, going over a few files of his own. He looked exhausted. JJ walked over and sat down in the chair in front of his desk, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. After nearly two minutes of waiting Hotch looked up, startled to see her sitting there just staring at him.

"JJ. How long have you been sitting there?" Hotch asked. He couldn't believe he'd been so absorbed in his paperwork to notice her.

JJ laughed. "Just a few minutes. I figured you'd notice me eventually."

"Well, usually, you're hard to miss." Hotch said. He almost kicked himself. He knew Emily had a plan to capture Morgan's interest but Hotch himself had decided to just let his pipe dreams about being with JJ go. If she ever did become interested, of course he'd welcome that but until then he would just play boss and friend.

JJ blushed. "I'll take that as a compliment." JJ didn't quite know how to take that. She knew Morgan thought Hotch had developed more than friendly feelings for her but JJ hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Besides, he was involved with Emily.

"It was. What brings you to my office, JJ?" Hotch asked, trying to be professional like her was supposed to be doing in the first place.

"Oh. I just need you to sign off on these files." JJ said, handing them over to him. Hotch looked them over and then added his signature to the bottom of them before handing them back to her. He offered her a small smile.

"There. You can go home now, JJ." Hotch told her. He knew his subordinates didn't want to be at work any longer than necessary and really neither did he. He missed his son and sleep more than he could say.

"You should head home too. You look like you could use the sleep." JJ said urging him to leave. She knew he hadn't had a whole lot of sleep this week and that he was missing time with his son and his bed the longer he stayed.

"I would like to, JJ, believe me, but I have about fifty more of these to go through before I can leave. Strauss's orders. After that, I'm out of here." Hotch said, looking grim. He watched different expressions cross on JJ's face. She then turned around and promptly left the room. Hotch wasn't sure how to feel about that. Usually she at least said goodbye. Hotch decided to ask her about it tomorrow and went back to looking over his paperwork. Five minutes into it, JJ strolled back in, plopping back down in the chair yet again.

"Come back to say goodnight?" Hotch asked with a smile he only reserved for her.

JJ threw a smile his way. "No, actually. I came to help." JJ had made up her mind five minutes prior. She walked out into the hallway to call Morgan and tell him she was going to be home late. She couldn't just let Hotch stay here all night when they could split the paperwork between them and be done much faster.

"Help? JJ, I appreciate the gesture, but I can handle it on my own." Hotch said firmly. He didn't want her to stay here out of obligation. He could handle it on his own, he always did.

"I know you can, but I want to help. Come on, we can get this finished a lot quicker between the two of us and then you can get your beauty sleep." JJ said, hoping he let her stay.

Hotch looked at her. She really was perfect. "Alright, if my sleep deprived face bothers you that much, you can help me."

JJ laughed. "Oh, hush. You know you have a handsome face, even if it has dark circles marring it." JJ felt like hitting herself. She was flirting with her boss. It must be the fact that it was nearing midnight.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Hotch said, echoing JJ's earlier statement. Hotch wondered, not for the first time, if maybe JJ did have some form of feelings for him, buried possibly.

JJ turned her professional side on. "Come on, Hotch. Let's get busy. I don't want either of us here all night." She took half of his stack and got to work.

"Yes, M'am." Hotch said following her orders and getting busy.

Emily groaned. She had been enjoying reading her book and drinking some red wine. She wasn't expecting company. She'd only managed to get out of work two hours ago, it was her time to unwind. She went and opened her door, shocked to see Derek Morgan standing there, a DVD and a pack of beer in his hands.

"Hey." Emily said, taking the scene in front of her in. What was he doing here?

"Hey back." Morgan said to her. She was probably wondering what he was doing outside her house and really Morgan wondered that too. After Jenny had called and told him she was planning on working late that night, Morgan decided he wanted some company and the first person to pop in his head was Emily. They had had a great time at the shooting range two weeks before and Morgan wanted their friendship to grow.

"Not to be rude but what are you doing here?" Emily asked, curiously. This wasn't part of her plan.

"Jenny called and said she had an insurmountable pile of paperwork to do and I wanted a friend to hang out with and I thought of you. If you're busy though, I'll leave." Morgan said, hoping she wasn't busy.

"No, no. I'm not busy. I was just reading actually. Come on in." Emily allowed him into her living room.

Morgan went and sat the DVD and case of beer on her counter.

"So, you up for watching The Godfather and knocking a few back?" Morgan asked. He wasn't sure what kind of movie or beer to get, they weren't that close of friend just yet.

Emily smiled at him. She loved The Godfather. Beer she could take or leave.

"Sounds good to me." Emily shared. Morgan popped the DVD into Emily's DVD player and grabbed he and Emily a beer. Morgan and Emily sat down on the couch and made themselves comfortable. Emily snuck a glance at Morgan intensely watching the television screen. She was starting to think her plan was a bad idea.


End file.
